


Scars On Your Skin

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Scars, xBs (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: After a small injury forces Hugh to show a part of himself he has never willingly revealed, Elnor needs to give him some love.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Scars On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I will write something with more plot for these two, I WILL! But, in the meantime, I found this prompt on Tumblr and NEEDED to write it! https://picardprompts.tumblr.com/post/615343869734895616/hughelnor-hugh-is-injured-while-working-hes-ok  
> Enjoy!

“Really, Elnor. I’m fine.” Hugh hoped that making desperate eye contact would make the overly kind and overprotective young Romulan back off, though if anything, it had the opposite effect.

“I doubt that very much,” Elnor told him, clearly trying his best to find a balance between a gentle and a stern tone. “And even if you are, it won’t hurt to get it looked at.” When Hugh didn’t move or say anything, Elnor sighed. “Please, Hugh? I… If nothing else, I need to know you’re okay.”

Hugh’s heart broke at the realisation that this may be about more than Elnor’s natural need to keep everyone alive - that the man had been scarred by witnessing what he’d believed to be Hugh’s death. Giving in, Hugh nodded, reluctantly.

“Where do you want me?” he quietly asked.

Elnor pointed to a biobed. “Sit there. And take your shirt off.”

Hugh tensed before he got to the bed. “Do I… do I have to?”

“Yes, else I won’t be able to see your injury.”

He hated that Elnor made sense. Having clearly felt the xB’s trepidation, Elnor turned his back to give Hugh control over when Elnor could see him. Hesitantly and carefully, Hugh pulled his thick jumper off. He gazed at Elnor’s back for a long moment, before sighing.

“You can turn around.” he quietly told his lover.

He kept his eyes raised to the ceiling so he didn’t have to look at himself. He felt Elnor’s long hand place itself on his shoulder as it was examined, before pressing against the shoulder blade, causing Hugh to wince.

“You’re right the damage isn’t too bad, it’s nothing a break won’t fix.” Elnor whispered, allowing his fingers to trace their way down his side.

On a reflex, Hugh flinched away from the touch, immediately feeling bad, and mumbling, “Sorry.”

“Something’s wrong,” Elnor said, softly, pulling his hand away from Hugh. “Tell me.”

“Look at me.  _ That’s  _ what’s wrong,” Hugh passionately replied. “How can you not see that?”

Shaking his head, he said nothing more. He felt more than saw Elnor’s frown.

“I understand why you believe that, but… I feel I should assure you that you’re wrong.” Elnor moved to stand in front of Hugh and carefully, not knowing what his response would be, held his chin between his fingers to tilt his chin so he would look at him. “It doesn’t matter to me what anyone else thinks or has thought.  _ I _ think that you’re gorgeous.”

As Hugh shook his head, Elnor leaned forward to delicately kiss him before he could disagree, before pulling away and pressed a finger lightly to his lips. 

“You will not change my mind, Hugh.”

Hugh gave him a small smile. “I know, and it would be pointless to try.” He sighed. “But… I doubt it will be easy for you to change mine, if you even could.”

“Will you let me try?” Elnor asked, mirroring Hugh’s smile.

Hugh precisely linked his fingers with the Romulan’s. “Perhaps… It can be arranged.”

Beaming, Elnor leaned close to kiss him, planting his free hand on Hugh’s thigh.

“Should we go to your quarters?” he suggested, his voice a whisper.

Hugh nodded. “Less chances that anyone will walk in and see.”

“If anyone had the courage to say anything if they had, they would have to go through me.” Elnor promised, pecking the xB’s lips.

Fondness filled Hugh’s eyes, and he went to say something before Elnor held out his jumper. He took it and pulled it over his head. When he looked up at Elnor, his partner gently rested his hands on either side of his waist before hugging him.

“I love you, Hugh.” he murmured.

Kissing Elnor’s cheek, Hugh said, “I love you, too.” He pulled away and pushed himself to his feet. “Shall we then?” he asked, holding his hand out to Elnor.

Happily, Elnor took hold of Hugh’s hand and let him take the lead out of sickbay.

Elnor and Hugh had been kissing passionately since Hugh locked the door. Elnor pulled back, breathing heavily, and rested his forehead to Hugh’s.

“Let me show you how beautiful you are,” he whispered. “Please.”

Swallowing, Hugh nodded. “Okay. Okay, show me.”

Gently, Elnor guided Hugh to his bed, pressing him to lay on his back, before straddling his hips and leaning to press their lips together again, gently stroking the scars and implants on his cheeks. Hugh lifted a hand to tangle in Elnor’s long dark hair.

“Elnor.” he groaned.

Brushing Hugh’s fringe back, Elnor quietened him with a very short peck, and then lowered his hands to tug at the hem of his jumper. “May I?”

For a long moment, their eyes met, before Hugh took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah. Do it.” he replied, sitting up to make Elnor’s job easier.

Elnor pulled the jumper over Hugh’s head and laid it on the pillow behind Hugh. Deciding it felt uneven, he pulled his shirt(?) off and placed it on top of Hugh’s jumper. Sitting back on his heels, he traced a finger down Hugh’s chest, skirting around implants and occasionally following the lines of scars. He smiled up at his lover.

“I love you,” he whispered, softly kissing Hugh’s forehead. “My beautiful xB.”

Hugh whimpered, before gripping Elnor’s face and kissing him fiercely. “Elnor.” he groaned again, apparently unable to process anything other than the thought of the Romulan.

Curling around Hugh, Elnor pressed their chests together and pulled away from the kiss to nuzzle his face against Hugh’s cheek. Softly, Hugh combed his fingers through Elnor’s hair, not allowing his focus to deviate away from the feeling of his lover’s face and hair.

“Do you want to take this further?” Elnor whispered gently.

Hugh sighed. “Elnor…”

“We don’t have to. I’m in no rush if you aren’t.”

Slowly, Hugh turned his head to capture Elnor’s lips. “Perhaps. Someday. For now, just…”

Trailing off, Hugh tightly wrapped his arms around Elnor. Somewhat hesitantly, Elnor lifted his arms to have his hands meet between Hugh’s shoulder blades, where there was a small circular implant. Giving him time to ask to stop, Elnor slowly traced the shape with his fingers. Instead of pulling back as Elnor expected, Hugh hummed and pressed closer to his lover’s chest, resting his face in the crook of Elnor’s neck.

“I love you.” he whispered, pressing his lips to Elnor’s skin. 

Elnor kissed the top of Hugh’s head. “Arhem jol hwiiy, oi.”

Hugh cuddled closer to Elnor. Softly, Elnor stroked his back, feeling his spine and the scars scattered across the flesh. Sighing, Hugh smiled against Elnor’s neck. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. “I think… I’ve needed someone to do this for… for a long time.”

“Then I’m honoured you chose me,” Elnor quietly told him. “But you shouldn’t have had to feel this way about yourself for so long. You are… you are so many things, Hugh, and I don’t feel I have the words to tell you those things, but I will start with one thing - you are beautiful.” He felt his partner slump against his shoulder and was concerned for a second until he felt Hugh nuzzle against his neck. “You’re tired. Let’s lie down, we can talk more when you’re rested.”

Humming, Hugh allowed Elnor to maneuver them into a spooning position, with Elnor embracing him tightly from behind.

“You are mine, and I am yours, and I love you very much, Hugh.”

Hugh slipped into sleep with Elnor’s words circling his mind and a smile on his face.


End file.
